R27Week2019
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Día 1: Soulmate 7/10/19 Summary: Tsunayomi, una chica con una mirada realista de la vida, no creía en el destino. Simplemente no podía hacerle caso a su madre. Pero, mucho tiempo después, deseo haberla escuchado.
1. Día 1

**NOTA: **¡Buenas, buenas! Empezamos la R27Week 2019!

Día 1: Soulmate 7/10/19

**Summary: **Tsunayomi, una chica con una mirada realista de la vida, no creia en el destino. Simplemente no podía hacerle caso a su madre. Pero, mucho tiempo después, deseo haberla escuchado.

**_SOULMATE_**

**_AGOSTO_**

Su madre le dijo muchas veces que el día en el que encontrara a su persona especial, a su media naranja, seria inolvidable.

Y ciertamente, desde la óptica de Nana Sawada, esa era una verdad. Para ella la primera vez que miro a los ojos de su destinado, fue simplemente magnifico. Tanto que aún sigue contándoselo, la primera vez que vio a Iemitsu Sawada en una cafetería, y como si se tratase de una cuenta de hadas en donde la humilde damisela se enamora del príncipe. Esa maravillosa historia era la realidad de la mujer. Sin embargo, Tsuna no quería decirle que lo más probable es que su caso sea único.

Ella, Tsunayomi Sawada, tenía una vista de la vida un poco más realista. Y aparte de su madre, no conocía a otra pareja que sean destinados. Por eso a los veinte años simplemente se rindió de buscar y fantasear, hizo oídos sordos a las maravillosas historias de su madre.

Y mientras por cinco años creyó que su madre era una ilusa tonta con mucha suerte, deseo haberla escuchado un poco más.

Deseó haber esperado un poco más y no simplemente rendirse.

Deseó no tener un novio esperándola.

Deseó haber seguido otra carrera y no enfermería.

Deseó, por un momento, poder hablar con su alma gemela...

* * *

"Srta. Sawada, lleve estos papeles a recepción" le dijo el doctor mientras le entregaba una pila de papeles "Y pase a ver a este paciente"

Tsuna acomodo todo en sus manos y salió del consultorio. Primero llevo todos los informes a recepción y después mirando la ficha del nuevo paciente ingresado llego a la habitación.

"Reborn Arcobaleno" susurro Tsuna.

Miro al susodicho, parecía más joven de lo que decía su edad.

Tsuna se acercó a la camilla y lo observo, tenía pequeños cortes por todo su rostro y algunos moretones, sin embargo, no dejaba de verse lindo. Curiosa, agarro una de sus onduladas patillas, esta se estiro y como un resorte volvió a encogerse.

"_Tan... lindo" _pensó ella.

Entonces, desde ese día, siempre iba a verlo. No lo entendía, pero necesitaba estar con él, sentirlo cerca. Muchas veces tuvo que hacer horas extras, solo para estar un poco más con ese extraño.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Reborn fue ingresado al hospital y todavía no había ido ningún familiar a reclamarlo. Tsuna se preguntaba si el hombre estaba solo.

Ella cepillaba su cabello, mientras tarareaba una canción. Sus hebras eran tan oscuras… como la noche.

* * *

Tsuna creía que ese día la mala suerte había decidido golpear su puerta y jugar con ella. Ese lunes tuvo que faltar al hospital por causa de un resfriado y ya para el martes no daba signos de mejorarse. Cuando un médico fue a revisarla y le dijo que tenía que hacer reposo hasta el jueves, Tsuna quería protestar, ella quería ver a su paciente favorito.

El miércoles a la tarde ella se sentó, junto a su madre, a tomar un té, eso siempre la relajaba.

En algún punto de la aburrida conversación que estaban teniendo, Tsuna decidió contarle a su madre sobre Reborn.

"Es mi paciente favorito" dijo ella.

Para Nana no faltó decir más. Solo bastaba ver los ojos de su hija y ese peculiar brillo, para darse cuenta que estaba enamorada.

Aun así, no quería decírselo todavía, espero a que la más joven relate todos sus sentimientos hacia el hombre.

"Él es tu pareja destina" dijo Nana mientras le daba un último sorbo a su té.

"¿Qué?" Tsuna casi tira su taza de la impresión. Aunque no debería de sorprenderse, todas las señales estaban ahí... todos esos sentimientos.

Tal vez su sobrenombre lo tenía bien merecido.

Tal vez si era una Dame por no darse cuenta.

* * *

El jueves ya estaba mucho mejor, entonces decidió hacer algo que estaba retrasando de hace mucho tiempo.

Tenía que cortar con su novio.

No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Kensuke, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse. Marco su número y espero. Primer pitido, segundo, tercero y la atendió el buzón de voz. Tsuna volvió a intentarlo, nada.

Quería terminar con su novio cuanto antes, así que fue para el departamento de este. Mientras estaba en el taxi, no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no es como si realmente amara a Mochida, pero pasó muchas cosas con él.

Desde el bullying en todas las estancias escolares, hasta el día de su graduación, cuando el hombre se le declaro. De hecho, no tenía idea de porque había aceptado, o tal vez sí.

Tal vez porque quería demostrarles a sus padres que la vida no era todo de rosa como ellos creían. Por eso no espero a su destinado, por eso hizo oídos sordos a las protestas de su madre. A Nana no le gustaba para nada el hombre, pero aun así respetaba la decisión de su hija.

Cuando Tsuna llego al departamento espero cualquier cosa, menos encontrar a su, ahora, ex novio teniendo sexo con otra.

Al principio fue shockeante, pero se le fue rápido. Así que se hizo notar.

La chica chillo del susto y trato de cubrirse con las sabanas y Kensuke estaba pálido como un muerto. No lo culpaba, ella suponía que a nadie le gustaría encontrarlo con las manos en la masa.

"Tsu-Tsuna... puedo explicarlo"

Ella simplemente hizo señal de que pare de hablar.

"Terminamos" dijo ella.

"¡No!" Kensuke se levantó sin importarle su desnudes y corrió tras Tsuna, que inmediatamente termino esa palabra, huyo del lugar.

"¡Ken-chan!" lo llamo la chica, pero él no le hizo caso. Se puso la primera toalla que vio tirada en el sofá y salió corriendo tras ella.

Ya era tarde, Tsuna había entrado en un taxi y mientras escuchaba los gritos de Kensuke llamándola, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

"¡No puede ser!" grito Tsuna. Estaba frente a la camilla de Reborn, mas esta estaba vacía.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto alarmada Haru, una de las enfermeras del turno tarde.

"¿Dónde está?" Tsuna estaba al borde del llanto. Haru la miro con tristeza, todos ya se habían dado cuenta del profundo amor que sentía Tsuna por el paciente en estado de coma.

Así que Haru, el día anterior, se armó de valor y hablo con ese hombre rubio y vestido de militar que había proclamado ser el hermano de Reborn. El doctor tenía sus dudas, ya que no se parecían en nada, pero Colonnello, como se llamaba, mostro la documentación correspondiente, así demostrando que eran hermanos biológicos.

.

"_Disculpe" llamo tímidamente Haru. Se sentía cohibida por la altura del hombre._

"_¡Hey! ¿Paso algo?" _

"_¡Hahi! Bueno… hay una enfermera que siempre lo cuida y … yo quería saber si podía esperar, aunque sea una hora, hasta que ella venga y …"_

"_Lo siento, pero no" Colonnello no dijo nada más. Un rato después estaban trasladando al paciente a otro hospital._

_._

"Lo trasladaron a otro hospital" contesto Haru.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Tsuna.

"No lo sé" Haru corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Tsuna estaba llorando.

**No te olvidare **

* * *

_7 de agosto _

Era la fecha que marcaba su celular. Hace exactamente diez años que Reborn se había ido de su vida y ahí seguía, en pie. Buscándolo...

Lo que había logrado. Después de tanto tiempo lo encontró, y no de la forma que ella quería.

Él tenía una apariencia mucho más grande que ella, aun así, no evitaba lo guapo que se veía. Estaba en un parque, en Sicilia. Un hermoso lugar, si se lo preguntaban.

Reborn no estaba solo, tenía una pequeña niña en sus brazos y una hermosa mujer a su lado. Parecían tan felices.

Y ella no era nadie para interrumpir esa felicidad. Dispuesta a irse, dio una última mirada a su destino, a su amor. Entonces ambos hicieron contacto.

Sus ojos negros y profundos hicieron contacto con los más claros. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella se dio media vuelta.

Sabía muy bien que ella no tenía derecho a nada. Y aun así le dolía tanto.

Tsuna no sabía que iba a hacer en el futuro, pensó mucho mientras iba de vuelta a Japón.

Tal vez refugiarse en la burbuja de amor en la que estaban sus padres. Tal vez volver con su ex...

Estaba simplemente perdida.

Y entonces cuando bajo del avión, tenía solo dos certezas.

Primero, aunque todos le digan lo contrario, el destino no estaba marcado. Ella podía elegir su propio camino

Y segundo...

**Siempre odiara ****agosto**

* * *

**Notas finales: **la verdad no sé si me salió muy soulmate, no estoy acostumbrada a esta temática, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo... espero que les haya gustado.

Ciao, ciao...


	2. Día 2

**Nota: **Buenas! en el anterior capitulo me olvide de poner la pagina donde se hace la Week jajaja, ahí va... R27 fan club (the chaos club)

Día 2: Café 8/10/19

**Summary: **Cuando se trata de quedar bien en el cumpleaños de Reborn, todo vale y eso es algo que Chrome sabe bien.

**_CAFÉ_**

**_EL REGALO PERFECTO_**

Tsuna suspiró y con mucha valentía trato de tomar la infusión. _Solo un pequeño sorbo, _se dijo a sí mismo. asomo la taza a sus rosados labios y gimió cuando el brebaje caliente toco su lengua.

_¡Muy caliente! _Y la maldita cosa no sabía a nada, ¿cómo era siquiera eso posible? No lo entendía, agarro la bolsita que contenía el café. Bueno, sabía que no era de la mejor marca... pero eso tampoco era para que no supiera a nada.

Suspiro por cuarta vez, tiro el contenido de la taza y el paquete de café fue directo al tacho de basura.

Tsuna se dirigió hacia la caja que tenía sobre la mesa y conto los pequeños paquetes, cajitas y tarros que había.

_Veinte... _Si, veinte cafés diferentes... simplemente fantástico, le quedaba solo la mitad de la caja. Y ya ni tenía gusto en su boca. Tal vez debería parar. Unos días como mucho.

Tsuna miro el calendario en su celular...

Faltaban unos pocos días para el cumpleaños de su ex tutor.

"Hasta el trece..." murmuro Tsuna.

"El día trece es el cumpleaños de Reborn-san, Boss" hablo una vos femenina detrás de él.

"¡Hiiii!" grito Tsuna mientras mandaba volar a uno de los paquetes de café que había agarrado. Se suponía que a esa hora todos estaban durmiendo.

"¿Chrome?" Tsuna miro la hora en su celular _las tres de la madrugada "¿_en dónde estabas?" no pudo evitar poner un tono de regaño.

"Hoy me toca hacer vigilancia, Boss" contesto la chica sin inmutarse ante la mirada de reproche de su jefe.

"Ci-cierto..." contesto Tsuna, se había olvidado por completo que ese día le tocaba a su guardiana la vigilancia de la mansión.

Chrome se mantuvo seria ante su jefe, aunque internamente se moría de risa y ternura. Yamamoto ya le había advertido que se podría llegar a encontrar a Tsuna en medio de la noche. Y cuando le pregunto qué es lo que hacía su jefe a esa hora, Yamamoto se rio y dijo que era una sorpresa.

Por un momento llego a pensar que su querido jefe andaba por el mal camino, aunque ya era un poco grande para esas cosas y Reborn se encargó que Tsuna nunca llegara ni siquiera a fumar un cigarrillo. Y a su parecer era bastante curioso, ya que por algún motivo siempre lo obligaba a hacer tareas del hogar, Chrome, muy en el fondo de su ser, se preguntaba si tal vez Reborn quería tener una familia. Claro una de dos personas.

Vongola ya era una familia grande y quisquillosa.

* * *

Tsuna miró muy nervioso a Chrome. Ella le estaba enseñando a hacer un café simple, su guardiana le dijo que a veces las cosas más simples y sencillas son las que más impresionan.

Tsuna probó la infusión, estaba bueno. Muy bueno.

Pero él sabía que tenía que encontrar su propia técnica. Algo un poco difícil, considerando que ya se estaba quedando sin opciones de café.

Solo le quedaba dos tarros de café y ninguno era de los más exclusivos. El primero de los dos últimos era un poco suave y Tsuna sabe que a Reborn le gusta el café fuerte.

Ya en su último intento, y con ganas de vomitar, probó el último tarro de café que había en la caja.

Increíblemente sabía bien. Con la medida justa de azúcar el café no era tan pesado, pero también se hacía notar el sabor. Entonces Tsuna pensó que tal vez el secreto estaba en el tipo de endulzante que le agregaba.

Ahora que ya estaba hecha la primera fase, seguía la segunda.

Hacer una torta… y Tsuna se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Probo el primer bocado del Lemon Pie.

"¡Horrible!" grito Tsuna mientras escupía el postre.

"Boss" llamo Chrome. Ella ya había terminado de hacer su ronda por el patio (que en realidad era un bosque) y se volvió a encontrar con su jefe en el mismo lugar que lo dejo "Son las seis de la mañana"

"¡Hiiii!" Tsuna entro en pánico "¿ahora qué hago?" gritaba mientras se tironeaba del cabello.

Chrome ya se imaginaba porque su jefe estaba tan asustado.

Esa era la hora en la que despierta Reborn. Y lo primero que hace el Hitman es ir a despertar "amablemente" a su ex alumno.

Por suerte, cuando vio que su jefe tenía para mucho tiempo con sus experimentos, Chrome decidió ir a buscar un cambio de ropa para Tsuna.

Y era curioso como el Hitman había dado la orden que solo I-pin y ella serían las únicas mujeres de la familia en poder entrar al cuarto de Tsuna y las empleadas solo podían entrar a hacer el aseo con supervisión de Reborn.

"_Puede ser que sean celos" _pensó la chica

"Boss, su traje" Chrome le pasó una percha con el traje que habitualmente utiliza "Y los zapatos" le alcanzo el par de zapatos que brillaban de lo limpio que estaban.

"Gracias Chrome" dijo al borde del llanto y cuando estaba por abrazar a su guardiana una bala pasó rosando su cien.

"Así que madrugaste, Dame-Tsuna"

Reborn estaba vestido con su pulcro traje y bien peinado. Al contrario de él que seguía con el piyama puesto.

"Boss decidió prepararle un desayuno especial, solo para Reborn-san" dijo Chrome, tratando de apaciguar el mal carácter que se traía esa mañana el Hitman.

"¿Es así Tsuna?" preguntó Reborn curioso.

"Eeh… Si" respondió Tsuna y aunque lo hizo en un tono bajo, Reborn logro escucharlo.

"Entonces quiero mi café"

Reborn se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa en la cocina y espero. Era cierto que estaba de mal humor ya que cuando fue a despertar a su alumno no lo encontró en su cama, como siempre. También el hecho de que lo haya encontrado en una situación comprometedora (a su parecer) con su única guardiana mujer, lo puso aún peor.

Pero cuando le llego ese olor a café tan particular, decidió dejar todo su enojo y frustración de lado. Miro hacia abajo, sus pies tocaban el piso. Un mes atrás sus piernas eran más cortas y se balanceaban cada vez que se sentaba. Estaba creciendo, eso era bueno. Con su aspecto infantil no podía espantar a los pretendientes de su Tsuna. Ah, pero su cuerpo de adulto era otra cosa. Él intimidaba hasta el más valiente. Aun así, admitía que iba a extrañar sus rabietas cada vez que Tsuna tenía una 'cita' de negocios.

Si su Dame alumno supiera de todas las travesuras que les hizo a sus pretendientes…

"Ya está" dijo una tímida voz. Reborn miró hacia arriba.

Tsuna estaba colorado.

"Hmm" solo respondió y se dispuso a tomar el café.

Tomo el primer sorbo… estaba bueno, demasiado bueno.

"Bien hecho Tsuna" susurro el Hitman y siguió tomando ese rico café preparado por la persona que más ama en ese mundo.

* * *

"Adiós a mi regalo de cumpleaños" lloriqueo Tsuna mientras se recargaba en su escritorio.

"Tengo el regalo perfecto, Boss" dijo Chrome.

Tsuna la miro esperanzado.

"¿¡En serio!?" ella afirmo con la cabeza "¿Y qué es?"

"Cuando llegue el momento lo va a saber" respondió ella y salió del despacho de su jefe.

Era obvio que no podía decirle que el regalo de Reborn era Tsuna metido dentro de una caja envuelta en un moño gigante. Todavía no había pensado en el atuendo del castaño, pero suponía que un traje de conejito era por lo que iba a decidir al final.

No podía esperar a que llegue el día.


	3. Día 3 parte 1

Nota: Día 3: Comodín: Mensaje a número equivocado.

**Pequeñas mentiras**

_"Hola hermosa"_ decía el mensaje, junto con un emoji de corazón, de un número desconocido.

Reborn estaba a punto de hacerle una broma al pobre idiota que se equivocó de número, pero su mal genio gano ese día. Así que lo insulto con todas las malas palabras conocidas en su vocabulario. También era una forma de descargar toda la frustración que tenía en ese momento por causa de los ineptos de sus alumnos.

¿En qué condenado momento se le ocurrió ser profesor? No estaba muy seguro , pero puede que fuera en algún momento en el que Colonnello lo arrastro a sus borracheras.

_"Lo siento"_ contesto la otra persona _"la chica que me gusta me dio este número"_ y mando un emoji triste.

_"Pff, seguro estas tan feo que ni te quiere rechazar de frente"_ le contesto Reborn.

_"Haha, puede ser"_

Pasaron los minutos y Reborn veía como aparecía escribiendo... a en linea. Reborn curioso por esto, trato de divertirse un poco más con el desconocido. Así que siguió manándole mensajes.

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ pregunto Reborn.

_"Tsuna"_ contesto después de un rato "¿Y el tuyo?"

_"R"_ contesto Reborn.

_"Oh"_

Reborn espero alguna otra cosa y nada.

_"Aburridoo"_

_"Haha, lo siento, no soy alguien muy interesante"_

_"¿Por eso estas sin novia?"_

"_Tuve una novia hace un tiempo, pero no funciono"_ contesto Tsuna.

_"¿Y la chica a la que iba destina el primer mensaje?"_ preguntó Reborn.

_"Bueno... es complicado"_

_"Eso lo resume todo ¿no?"_ después de eso no obtuvo más respuesta.

.

.

.

Colonnello veía como su amigo miraba a cada rato su celular. Estaba así desde hace algunas semanas y para ser franco ya estaba colmándole la paciencia. ¡Ya ni lo escuchaba cuando se quejaba de Lal!

"¿Quien es el afortunado?" preguntó el hombre rubio mientras metía en su boca unas papas.

Reborn levantó la vista del celular y frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?" no recordaba que estuviera ahí antes.

"¿Es una broma?" Colonnello parecía enfadado.

"No, ¿Por qué lo seria?"

Colonnello estaba por responderle pero Reborn volvió a ponerle atención al nuevo mensaje que le había llegado, mientras distraídamente tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Colonnello, esta vez mas serio que antes.

"No te importa"

"¡Claro que me importa!" y de un ágil movimiento le sacó el celular de la mano.

"¡Maldito est…!" Reborn pego un gritó, asustando a los demás comensales.

"¡Haha, cree que eres una chica!" Colonnello no pudo evitar seguir riendo al leer el último mensaje recibido del nuevo amorío de su amigo

"¡Pudrete!" gritó Reborn. Le arrancó su celular y salió corriendo mientras escuchaba de fondo como su supuesto amigo se reía más fuerte y gritaba que no le dé vergüenza.

Era cierto que no le dijo nada a Tsuna sobre su sexo, el chico asumió que Reborn era una chica y él no hizo nada para contradecirlo.

Reborn se paro en medio de un parqué cerca de su casa y volvió a leer el ultimo mensaje que le mando Tsuna.

_"Quiero verte R"_

Reborn suspiro de frustración mientras buscaba una banca donde sentarse.

_"Estoy seguro que eres una chica muy linda"_ si tan solo supiera…

_"Tengo que pensarlo"_ le respondió él.

_"Esta bien, acá voy a estar"_ seguido de un emoji de sonrisa sonrojada.

"¿Y ahora que hago?" mas la pregunta se fue con el viento.

Y Reborn seguía sin obtener una respuesta.

Continuará…


	4. Día 4 parte 1

**Nota: **Fiuuu, termine! ¡Por lo menos esta primera parte!

Día 4: 11/10/19

Summary: Cuando Tsuna no podía más con el extraño comportamiento de Reborn, este se luce al mandarlo a otra dimensión completamente desconocida para él. Ahora Tsuna va a tratar de sobrevivir en un mundo de la ley del más fuerte, tratar de proteger a los miembros más vulnerables de su familia y averiguar si lo que siente por su tutor el odio… o amor.

_**VIAJE A UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_

_**Sé mi héroe **_

**Capítulo 1: Maldita bazooka…**

Tsunayoshi sabía que era una mala idea. Siempre que Reborn se metía en algo de su vida, siempre salía algo mal.

Y claro, no fue la excepción cuando la bazooka del niño más escandaloso de la casa se 'averió' accidentalmente. Porque Reborn nunca admitiría que fue su culpa, que fue muy mala idea lanzar al pobre de Lambo por la ventana y más teniendo en cuenta el arsenal de bombas que siempre llevaba el niño. Entonces sucedió lo inevitable... una de las granadas exploto y así mandando volar al pequeño niño, pero también la bazooka de este. El artefacto se estrelló contra una pared lateral que dividía la casa Sawada con la casa del vecino.

Tsuna, desde la ventana de su cuarto, veía como al cilindro se le desprendían unas cuantas piezas.

Bajó corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa, primero busco al niño, pero muy a su pesar, _si claro, _Lambo no se encontraba por ningún lado. Suspirando con resignación, fue hasta donde se encontraba la bazooka, levanto todas las piezas (o las que encontró) y regreso a su cuarto. Reborn ya estaba esperándolo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Tsuna no quiso tomarle importancia ya había dejado de intentar entenderlo. Reborn lo desesperaba con sus fetiches raros, con sus rabietas, con la desconsideración que tiene hacia su persona.

"_Eso es porque Reborn-chan quiere llamar la atención de Tsuna-san" _le dijo Haru un día, no hace mucho, que se desahogó con ella ¿Reborn trataba de llamar su atención? No lo sabía, o más bien no quería pensar en eso, porque sabía que Reborn era un adulto, ya no era un niño y por eso no había motivo para llamar su atención, porque eso solo lo hacían los niños ¿no?

* * *

"¿Que hacen ellos acá?" preguntó Tsuna cuando vio al técnico de Vongola, Giannini, y a Shoichi junto a Spanner.

"Decimo venimos a buscar las partes de la bazooka de la familia Bovino" decía Giannini mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor que caía de su frente ya que había llegado casi corriendo desde la nueva base que estaban construyendo en Namimori.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tsuna, un poco más serio que antes y sin esa sonrisa tan fresca que les hace sentir tan bien a la mayoría de su familia. Y como era de esperarse Giannini empezó a sudar un poco más de lo normal.

"Bu-u-eno… obtuvimos permiso arreglar la bazooka"

Tsuna pestaño varias veces sin apartar la mirada del técnico, miro atrás del mayor donde estaban los más jóvenes. Shoichi se agarraba su estómago, y Spanner le pasaba delicadamente la mano por la espalda. Era sutil, pero eso lograba tranquilizar un poco al pelirrojo.

Al final Tsuna se tranquilizó un poco y suavizo sus facciones.

"Está bien, está en mi cuarto"

"Con permiso" dijeron los tres y subieron a su cuarto.

Tsuna sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso… no en realidad ya lo estaba haciendo, ¿la razón? Simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas fueron cayendo más personas a su casa, de alguna forma (diría que a la fuerza) Tsuna ya se había acostumbrado a ver casi a diez personas comiendo en su comedor, la comida de su madre.

"¡Juudaime!" grito Gokudera desde una esquina de la mesa. Su mano derecha tenía un poco de arroz en la comisura de sus labios.

Y Tsuna, tan amable como siempre es, agarro una servilleta y paso con delicadeza sobre los labios de Hayato.

"Gokudera-kun deberías tener más cuidado" dijo con una sonrisa y veía divertido como su amigo se ponía de todos los colores posibles en la escala del rojo.

Un segundo después tuvo que esquivar un plato lleno de arroz que paso volando cerca de su cabeza.

"¡Hieee!" grito al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo.

A pesar de tener dieciséis años no se le había ido lo dame, y ese chillido tan poco varonil.

"Tsuna ¿estás bien?" el mencionados levanto la mirada para chocarse con la sonrisa un poco forzada de Yamamoto. Su guardián de la lluvia le tedio su mano y Tsuna, sin sentir nada raro, la agarro. El agarre de su amigo era fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

"Eeh… Yamamoto, mi mano"

El chico más alto parpadeo un par de veces, casi sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía a su amigo en un fuerte apretón.

"Hahaha, lo siento"

"Está bien" dijo Tsuna mientras se acariciaba la mano adolorida, entonces percibió un aura amenazante.

"¿Reborn?"

"¿Qué Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn estaba enojado, muy enojado. Y ya que su tiro falló en darle en la cabeza a su alumno, decidió torturar un poco a la vaca tonta.

"Deja a Lambo"

Todos en la mesa veían como el bebe de patillas pateaba al de traje de vaca.

"Gyaaaaa" lloriqueo el niño "La-am-bo sama, Lambo-sama… ¡no lo soporta más!" grito el niño a todo pulmón.

Y para sorpresa de casi todos, Lambo sacó una bazooka negra. El cilindro era absolutamente negro.

Entonces la intuición de Tsuna se disparó, fue tan fuerte que casi por instinto se lanzó hacia el niño. Pero no fue el único, I-pin y Fuuta se le adelantaron, lo que causo que los tres niños cayeran dentro de la bazooka. El artefacto se disparó y un humo blanco salió del cilindro.

Todos los presentes tosieron, el humo era un poco más espeso que la otra. Esperaron hasta que se disipara, cuando por fin paso, no vieron a nadie. Por lo menos no frente a ellos.

"¿Tsuna-nii?" escucharon una vos chica. Tsuna se dio la vuelta y encontró a I-pin cargando a un desmayado Lambo sobre sus hombros.

Tsuna se sorprendio al verla ya que iba vestida diferente que las otras veces en las que aparecía la I-pin de diez años en el futuro.

Ambos adolecentes tenían un uniforme escolar, chaqueta gris y pollera verde oscuro en ella y pantalón verde oscuro en Lambo.

"¿Eh, en dónde estamos?" escucharon otra vos, conocida pero un poco más gruesa.

"¡¿Fuuta?!" grito Tsuna al ver al chico en un traje negro y con un maletín en su mano izquierda.

"¡Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta fue a abrazar a su hermano "Waaa ahora soy más alto"

Eso a Tsuna le trajo recuerdos, tantos bonitos, como horribles.

"Fuuta mira" dijo I-pin mientras señalaba la bazooka. El chico se acercó y la examino.

"¿De dónde sacó esto Lambo?" como vio que todos negaban sin saber que decir siguió examinando el artefacto "No se parece a las normales"

"Boss" llamo la chica más tímida de su familia "Ya pasaron cinco minutos" la chica señalo la hora en su celular.

"¡Hiiii!" grito Tsuna, la última vez que no volvieron en cinco minutos, pasaron las peores pesadillas para todos ellos "¿Qué hacemos?"

"No es obvio" dijo en tono burlón Reborn "Vamos a buscarlos" y de una patada lanzo a Tsuna dentro de la bazooka. Claro que Reborn no se esperó que justo en ese momento apareciera Haru, que paso velozmente a agarrar a Chrome y mientras la movia de detrás de Tsuna este choco con ellas y los tres hayan terminado dentro de la bazooka.

Reborn un poco asustado no espero ni un segundo y él también se lanzó. Aunque hubiera esperado un poco más, solo para ver al chico guapo de cabello castaño que estaba en frente suyo.

Pero claro, la seguridad de su alumno no podía esperar.

* * *

Lo último que escucho Tsuna fue el estruendoso grito de Haru junto con una patada en su estómago de un chico que desprendía chispas verdes.

Cuando su espalda choca contra una pared de cemento vio como un chico de ojos verdes lo miraba preocupado. Le dijo algo mientras se acercaba, pero Tsuna ya se había desmayado.

**Continuara…**


	5. Día 5 (Día 4 parte 2)

**Nota: **llego el día 5 y estoy viva! XD , bueno ya… este fic es la continuación del día 4.

Día 5: 11/10/19

_**Deportes**_

**Sé mi héroe**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Maestro PaoPao!**

Cuando Tsuna se despertó estaba en una camilla, y lo que dedujo era una enfermería, pensaría que estaba en Nami-chuu si no fuera porque una mujer mayor que no conocía de nada estaba besando su cachete.

"¡Hieeeee!" grito Tsuna del susto, trato de zafarse de la señora, lo que logro, pero termino en el suelo.

"E-ey ¿estás bien?" preguntó un chico de ojos verdes y cabello de mismo color mientras le extendía una mano.

"Eh… si" contesto Tsuna aceptando la ayuda del desconocido.

"Al fin despiertas, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn pateo de vuelta a Tsuna, lo que causo que se volviera a caer.

Eso fue como un deja-vu para Tsuna.

"¡Reborn!" Tsuna se enfrentó a su tutor que se había sentado en la camilla que anteriormente estaba él acostado. El asesino lo miraba con burla y sonreía de una manera… dulce y macabra al mismo tiempo "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estamos atrapados en otra dimensión" Reborn cambio su semblante a uno serio "No estoy muy seguro, pero al parecer la única forma de volver es con la bazooka de nuestra dimensión"

Tsuna lo miro con reproche.

"Está rota"

Reborn desvió la mirada. En ese momento se sentía un poco culpable, ya que la bazooka estaba rota por su descuido. Pero eso es algo que nunca diría en voz alta, y menos frente a Tsuna.

"Ehm… disculpen" llamo el chico parado muy cerca de ellos.

"_¡Estamos hablando de la bazooka frente a un desconocido!" _pensó Tsuna.

"Reborn- sensei ya preparamos un cuarto para Decimo-sama en la casa de la clase A"

"¡¿Reborn-sensei?! ¡¿Decimo-sama?!" a Tsuna le estaba por agarrar un colapso emocional "¡¿Reborn que está sucediendo?!" grito un histérico Tsuna.

Pero se tranquilizó al instante cuando su tutor se sentó en su hombro y acaricio sus castaños cabellos.

"Resulta que ahora eres el Décimo Vongola, el héroe más fuerte de toda Europa"

Y la mente de Tsuna hizo cortocircuito, bueno, pensaba mientras caminaba como zombi y seguía al chico desconocido, eso no podría ser peor que ser el jefe de una familia mafiosa, ¿no?

* * *

Cuando llegaron a un enorme edificio que decía 1A, a Tsuna ya se había repuesto un poco de la sorpresa inicial.

"¿Y los niños? ¿y las chicas?"

"Bueno… con respecto a eso" el chico se veía incómodo.

Entonces una corriente eléctrica apareció por toda la estancia, seguido de un grito de un niño.

"¡Lambo!" grito Tsuna y sin perder tiempo se metió dentro de la casa

"Gyajajaja" se reía el pequeño Bovino "Lambo-sama gana de nuevo"

Tsuna veía asombrado como en el suelo había una gran manta y no muy lejos un chico estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente carbonizado.

"¡Hahi! ¡Lambo-chan deja de darnos esos sustos!" de dentro de la manta salió Haru, y en cuanto sus ojos vieron a su amigo, estos se iluminaron "¡Tsuna-san!"

"Haru, Lambo…"

"Tsuna-nii" Fuuta salió del ascensor seguido de una chica de cabello castaño y cara redonda. El chico fue directo a abrazar a Tsuna.

"Fuuta… ¿estás bien?" el chico asintió.

"¿Sucedió otra vez?" suspiro el chico que los había guiado hasta ahí.

"Lo siento desu~ aunque intente hacer entrar en razón a Lambo-chan le gusta jugar demasiado con Kaminari-san"

"¿Ju-jugar?" gracias a buda que a Lambo no se le ocurría jugar así con él.

"Parece que le gusta electrocutar a mi compañero" el chico suspiro "Y aunque Aizawa-sensei intento borrar su quirk, no pudo"

"¿Quirk? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿porque mi yo del futuro estaba en este lugar? ¡Reborn, no entiendo nada!" Tsuna se tironeo de sus cabellos.

"Reborn- sensei ¿él siempre es así?"

"_sensei, sensei, sensei…" _

"¡Deja de llamarlo así!" grito Tsuna. Esas personas tratándolos con tanta familiaridad, siendo tan amables. Lo desesperaba.

Pero aun peor era el hecho que Reborn se tomara todo eso como un juego. Simplemente no lo soportaba.

"Boss" una suave mano acaricio su espalda, eso lo calmó un poco. Chrome podía entender a su jefe, todo eso hizo que reavivaran los malos recuerdos del viaje al futuro que tuvieron. De la cacería a Vongola…

"Lo siento Decimo-sama" el chico se puso recto e hizo una reverencia.

"Di-discúlpame a mí" Tsuna le hizo una reverencia "¿por cierto no sé cuál es tu nombre?"

"Midoriya Izuku" volvió a hacer una reverencia.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" se presentó Tsuna.

"Lo sé" dijo Izuku.

"¿Eh?" _como es que… _

"Sera mejor que te sientes tonto Tsuna, hay mucho que contar"

* * *

"Muy bien clase, hoy vamos a entrenar... 'normalmente', para que los nuevos chicos puedan seguir el ritmo" dijo Aizawa mientras salía de su saco de dormir.

"Pero... Haru y Chrome, ellas no pueden luchar" replico Tsuna.

"Boss" lo llamo su guardiana.

Él sabía perfectamente que Chrome podía luchar, aun así, no quitaba el hecho de que ella era la más vulnerable de sus guardianes.

"Voy a estar bien, Boss" Chrome no quería decepcionar a su jefe y ya viendo los poderosos que eran esos chicos, aun menos quería dejar a su familia como débil.

"Sawada-san" lo llamo el chico de cabello verde, Izuku "No te preocupes, nosotros entrenamos para esto, sabemos cuáles son las limitaciones de nuestros oponentes. Somos héroes, nunca lastimaríamos a alguien inocente" dijo Izuku desde su asiento. Tsuna, que estaba adelante de él, lo observo detenidamente, su intuición le decía que el chico no mentía.

De hecho, no sentía hostilidad de la mayoría de ellos. Tsuna vio al fondo del salón, donde Haru hablaba con una chica alta de cabello negro y se sentía feliz que a pesar de no tener ni siquiera llamas de la última voluntad, la aceptaron. Claro que no todo era tan bonito, había dos personas en específico con las que su intuición de supervivencia saltaba como un loco.

Primero estaba el chico delante de él, un rubio con muy mal carácter y que justo en ese momento lo miraba mal.

"_¡Hiiii! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!" _pensó Tsuna, definitivamente ese chico era todo un carnívoro, y el próximo jefe de Vongola agradecía que Hibari, tanto del de su dimensión y el adulto en esa, no esté ahí.

"Claro que Dame-Tsuna acepta" dijo el hitman mientras se subía al escritorio del profesor Aizawa.

"¡Reborn!" grito el chico "¡No tomes decisiones por mí!"

"Callate Tsuna" Reborn lo golpeo con Leon convertido en maso "Ahora … ¡Que comience el entrenamiento al estilo Vongola!" dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¡No puede ser!" grito Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna había mencionado a dos chicos que hacían que su intuición se altere ¿No? Bueno, Bakugou era una de esas personas y la otra...

"Je-jefe" Chrome se escondió detrás de Tsuna.

"He, he, he" gimoteaba el chico con unas extrañas bolas en la cabeza "esa ma-malla" se limpiaba la baba que salía de la comisura de sus labios "Te queda perfecto"

"¡Mineta!" grito una de las chicas, tenía como lóbulos unos conectores de audio y que no dudo en usarlos contra el chico.

"¡Hahi! Es un pervertido-desu" Haru se paró detrás de Chrome para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Y ahí estaba la segunda persona con la que debería tener cuidado, el más pervertido de la clase que no para de acosar a Chrome.

"Bueno" Izuku parecía nervioso "en el fondo es un buen chico"

"Muy bien niños yo soy el maestro PaoPao" en ese momento apareció un ancianito muy bajito con un gorro de elefante y guantes de box "Y a partir de ahora voy a entrenarlos"

"Tks... ¿quién es este viejo?" preguntó bakugou.

"¿Y Reborn-sensei?" pregunto Momo mientras se agachaba a la altura del nuevo maestro.

"Tuvo que salir" Reborn se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

"Está bien" la mayoría acepto la simple explicación.

"_¡Nadie se da cuenta que ese es Reborn!"_ pensó Tsuna.

"Muy bien, primera parte de la competencia ¡Natacion! Quien gane va a tener una cita con Miura-san y Dokuro-san"

Y como si fueran la velocidad de la luz, Mineta y Kaminari ya estaban en sus puestos en la piscina escolar.

"Malditos pervertidos" susurro Uraraka.

"Pero..." continuo el maestro PaoPao "Las chicas también van a poder competir por ellas mismas"

"Ya me había asustado desu~" suspiró aliviada Haru.

Cuando ya todos los participantes de la primera ronda estaban en sus lugares, con Chrome como competidora, se dispuso a dar comienzo a la competencia.

"Solo hay una regla, llegar al otro extremo" dijo el maestro PaoPao.

Y entonces sonó un silbato, dando comienzo a la carrera y cuando algunos se tiraron a pileta y otros activaban su quirk, la competencia ya había terminado.

"¡Ganadora Chrome Dokuro!" grito el maestro PaoPao.

Y efectivamente, Chrome estaba en el otro extremo, mientras una ilusión de ella misma preparada para saltar a la piscina, se transformó en una canasta con pelotas de basketball adentro.

"¡No puede ser!" gritaron Mineta y Kaminari.

"¡Muy bien hecho Chrome!" gritaron todas las chicas.

"Eso fue trampa" gritaron algunos.

"¡No lo fue!" replico la chica rosa. Y como era de esperarse, todos los chicos de la clase A empezaron a pelear entre ellos.

"¡Hahi! Me hace recordar a casa, desu" dijo Haru.

A Tsuna también le hizo recordar su casa, su familia. Lo que le pareció extraño, esos chicos le hacían recordar a la familia Vongola y le causo gracia. De un momento a otro estaba riéndose tan a gusto como no lo hacía en un tiempo.

"Me gusta tu risa" dijo alguien detrás de él.

"¿Eh?" Tsuna se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Izuku sonriéndole.

De un momento a otro una bala paso muy cerca de ambos rostros, y los dos chicos se asustaron.

"Próximo enfrentamiento" dijo PaoPao con voz de ultra tumba.

* * *

"¡Y la ganadora es Miura Haru!"

"¡Hahi!" Haru salió del agua y vio como no había nadie en la piscina "¿Y los demás-desu?"

"Quien sabe" le contesto el maestro PaoPao "ahora siguiente juego"

"Reborn…" Tsuna suspiro. Era obvio que Reborn tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que, a los chicos, justo en ese momento, les agarrara calambres en el estómago.

Todos fueron a cambiarse y para el siguiente juego fueron a una cancha de fútbol.

"Esta vez va a ser chicos contra chicas"

"Haru quiere atajar" la chica fue la primera en levantar la mano.

"Muy bien" el maestro reviso una lista que tenía "y del equipo de los chicos Bakugou va a atajar"

"Tks… me largo"

"Hay un premio para el equipo que gane" esta vez Reborn se puso serio. "Vamos a continuar para lo que vinieron la Décima generación Vongola" ahora todos los futuros héroes estaban atentos "El equipo que gane va a poder enfrentarse al Decimo Vongola"

"¡Me niego!" grito Tsuna.

"Deja de ser un llorón" y le dio una patada, mandándolo a las bancas.

"Muy bien, ¡comiencen!"

* * *

Tsuna apretó un poco más fuerte a Reborn que estaba sobre su regazo. El chico se tensó cuando veía como el chico pelirrojo se dirigía hacia Haru, la chica estaba preparada para atajar. El tiro fue suave, pero certero. El equipo de los chicos tenía otro punto.

Tsuna agradecía que no usaran toda su fuerza cada vez que lanzaban la pelota hacía Haru, la chica no parecía notarlo, pero él sí. Ese grupo de estudiantes eran fuertes.

Demasiado para ser chicos de dieciséis años.

"¿Que dices?" Reborn lo miro "También eres muy fuerte"

"Tenemos que regresar a casa" le replico Tsuna.

"Entonces demuéstrales el poder de Vongola" dijo Reborn dándole un golpecito en la mano que esta sobre su cabeza.

"¡Cuidado!" grito alguien y Tsuna reacciono rápido. Se puso sus guantes, activo su llama y con un grácil movimiento pateo la pelota, que se curvo hacia la dirección del arco del equipo de los chicos.

Bakugou no lo vio venir, y para cuando se dio cuenta la pelota ya había tocado la red.

"Deberían tener más cuidado" Tsuna abrió sus ojos, y todos vieron asombrados como estos eran naranjas. El chico emanaba un poder nunca antes visto.

Reborn sonrió orgulloso, este era el Tsuna que admiraba, el que él formo. Y era hora de demostrar al mundo quien era el estudiante del mejor Hitman del planeta.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Como se darán cuenta esto tiene para unos capítulos más, así que espero poder continuarlo… si les gusto el capítulo dejen su review.

Ciao,ciao~


	6. Día 6

**Nota: **Otro día más y otra historia más!

Día 6: 12/10/19

**Summary:** A Reborn se le estaba acabando el tiempo, necesitaba urgente dejar descendencia, y cuando un par de mocosos lo invocaron, vio la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con su objetivo.

_**Sobrenatural**_

**Contrato**

Reborn suspiró frustrado, la vida ya no era como antes. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los demonios infundían verdadero terror hacia los humanos, los pactos eran reales; no mocosos excitándose de la alegría al verlo y saber que la magia negra era real. Reborn miro hacia el perfecto circulo con un pentagrama invertido y velas en cada punta.

"¡Funciono!" grito un chico con uniforme (bastante desarreglado) y un poco sudado que hizo fruncir la nariz a Reborn. Su olfato era muy sensible.

"Y eso que dudaste todo el tiempo" la chica con sombrero en punta y capa negra sostenía un pesado libro, Reborn lo identifico como un Grimorio de invocación.

"Muy bien" la chica se le acerco temerosa "¡Demonio, te pido que cumplas nuestros deseos, a cambio te damos esta virgen!" y señalo a la mujer muerta en medio del pentagrama.

"No" respondió, los otros dos retrocedieron ante esa voz profunda y gangosa.

"Pe-pero..." señalo a la muerta "la chica..."

"No es joven y no es virgen"

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Estaba seguro que lo era!" grito asustado el chico.

"Y tampoco está muerta" Reborn se cruzó de brazos, divertido ante las reacciones de esos humanos. Como si él quisiera coger con un muerto, esos niños tontos no sabían nada de contratos con demonios.

"¡No! Estoy segura que …" entonces se escuchó un gemido seguido de una tos. La mujer que estaba clavada con estacas en sus manos y completamente desnuda, se removió y escupió sangre.

"Yo...yo … ¡Me voy!" el chico salió corriendo, pero no llego a salir del cuarto. Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, exploto en mil pedazos, quedando solo trozos de carne. La chica gritó, llena de terror y pánico.

Reborn podía oler el terror de la chica y también a orina. La mocosa se había hecho encima del susto. Volvió a suspirar frustrado, antes si eran tiempo buenos, donde las brujas de verdad hacían tratos con ellos. Y a cambió obtenían vírgenes de verdad.

Antes de que la chica se desmayara, Reborn la agarro con una mano por la cabeza y sin ningún esfuerzo la aplastó. No tenía deseos de comerse algo orinado.

Estaba por irse a su mundo, cuando escucho otro gemido de la chica sacrificada. Se acercó y la miro más detalladamente, era hermosa, a pesar de toda esa sangre y las heridas abiertas. Era un maldito milagro que aún esté viva. Reborn sabía que esa mujer tenía una voluntad fuerte, muy difícil de conseguir en esos tiempos.

"Oye" Reborn le corrió todo el cabello de la cara, se veía mucho más joven de lo que era "Podemos hacer un trato" la chica lo miro con esos enormes ojos castaños.

"Yo te sano a cambio de …" entonces le susurro en el oído, la chica lo miro y, aun así, a punto de morir, Reborn podía ver la duda en esos ojos. Después de unos largos segundos, ella asintió apenas moviendo la cabeza.

"Entonces esta echo" dijo él. Acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un largo y profundo beso.

Y todo el cuarto se oscureció.

* * *

Tsuna se despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y se sentía mareada. Miro alrededor, estaba en su cuarto.

"Al fin estas despierta" dijo una voz gruesa. La chica trato de averiguar de dónde provenía la voz, pero la poca luz le hacía difícil distinguir algo.

"¿Qu-quien está ahí?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"¿Ya te olvidaste?" entonces de una esquina de su cuarto salió un ser difícil de identificar para ella.

Tenía cuernos negros, en forma de espiral y echados para atrás, su piel era rojo oscuro con extrañas líneas negras, y era alto, muy alto.

Oh! Y también estaba desnudo.

Tsuna no pudo evitar ver, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana, la grandiosa anatomía de ese ser.

"Mis ojos están arriba" gruño el _ser._

Tsuna subió su mirada, barriendo su cuerpo de abajo a arriba, hasta toparse con unos ojos negros y profundos. Y también con unas extrañas y curiosas patillas. Lo hacía ver extraño, mas no desagradable.

Entonces Tsuna soltó una sutil risita.

"¿Te parezco gracioso?" pregunto él, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza "Ahora hablemos del contrato"

"¿Contrato?" pregunto ella.

"Si, del que hiciste antes de que casi murieras"

Y Tsuna recordó todo, como fue secuestrada, como ese chico extraño la desnudo y apuñalo y al final, como hablo con ese… _demonio. _Tsuna no pudo evitar entrar en pánico. Estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer. Estaba en shock.

"Tranquila" dijo el demonio mientras se acercaba a ella.

Tsuna se encogio en su lugar y trato de alejarse, pero una mano la detuvo.

Una roja, grande y callosa mano agarro su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla. Eso la tranquilizó, lo que era extraño. No tenía por qué estar tranquila junto a ese demonio.

"El trato, ¿lo recordas?"

Tsuna trago saliva. Claro que lo recordaba.

"Tengo… que darte un hijo"

"Eso es correcto" el demonio se acercó más a ella, hasta estar apoyado sobre su cama, casi inclinándose hacia ella.

"Yo… no sé si…"

"Deja de ser una Dame-Tsuna" dijo el demonio con sorna.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?"

"Me tome un tiempo para investigarte" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué eres?" pregunto ella, estaba intrigada. Y más aún era extraño que ya no tuviera miedo, se preguntaba si lo hizo el demonio.

"Soy un demonio" dijo con simpleza "Mi nombre es Reborn, y en este momento estoy en un contratiempo muy grande"

"Reborn…" la chica saboreo en nombre del demonio "¿Para que necesitas un hijo?" pregunto ella.

"Para continuar mi línea de sangre" Reborn se guardó el hecho de que venía de la casta más poderosa de demonios. Por eso necesitaba alguien fuerte para procrear. No creía que esa chica fuera físicamente fuerte, pero si tenía un espíritu admirable.

"Yo no sé si quiera hacerlo"

Reborn suspiro.

"El trato ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás" entonces Reborn la destapo de golpe y sonrió al escuchar el chillido de la chica, ella también estaba desnuda "así que podemos empezar a practicar desde ahora"

Y esa noche Tsuna no supo si sentirse desgraciada o afortunada.


	7. Día 7 parte 1

**Nota: **último día! Pero tengo que continuar con los otros capítulos XD

Día 7: 13/10/19

Cuento: Hansel y Gretel.

_**Cuento de hadas**_

**Reborn y Tsuna**

**Capítulo 1: **Decisiones.

* * *

La mujer miro con desaprobación a su marido.

"No vamos a sobrevivir a otro invierno" la mujer bufaba molesta, mientras golpeaba sus uñas contra la mesa de madera "mañana mismo los niños se van"

Colonnello bajo su hacha y miro sorprendido a su joven esposa. Kyoko lo esperaba como siempre, enojada.

"No" dijo él

"Ya lo tengo todo planeado" contesto ella sin mirar a su marido "mañana llevamos a los niños a lo profundo del bosque, les damos un pedazo de pan a cada uno y los dejamos ahí, para que no vuelvan a encontrar el camino a casa" en ese momento Kyoko se creyó la mujer más inteligente de todas.

Pero más lo eran esos niños que escuchaban las negativas de su padre y veían como simplemente su madrastra lo ignoraba.

"¡Idiota!" grito la mujer al ver como su marido se negaba "así moriremos los cuatro de hambre"

"Son mis hijos, los amo más que a mi vida"

"Entonces prefieres ver como mueren de hambre" contesto indignada la mujer.

Colonnello trataba de no pensar en eso, pero después de mucho insistir, ya cuando Kyoko estaba por rendirse, él acepto.

Los niños miraron tristes a su padre, estaban un poco decepcionados de él, pero aun así lo amaban.

"Tsuna" llamo el chico desde su lado de la cama.

"¿Qué sucede Reborn?" pregunto ella con somnolencia.

"Ya tengo una idea de cómo volver a casa" dijo él mientras estiraba una de su patillas.

"Mmm" fue lo único que respondió ella antes de caer dormida y sin darse cuenta que su hermano se levantaba de la cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo fue pasando según lo planeado por Kyoko.

Cuando la familia se levantó muy temprano emprendieron su camino hacia lo profundo del bosque. Kyoko, antes de partir le había dado a cada uno un trozo de pan.

"Cuiden este pan como si fuera su única comida en muchos días" dijo la mujer.

Reborn le sonrió como si nada pasara, así que comenzaron el viaje. Tsuna se agarró de Reborn, ella estaba asustada.

"No te preocupes" le susurro él.

Y mientras avanzaban Reborn tiraba, con mucho cuidado de que los mayores no se den cuenta, pequeñas piedritas blancas que había sacado del rio cercano a su casa, así formando un camino.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más boscosa ascendieron un fuego y sentaron a los niños bajo un árbol.

"Esperen aquí" dijo la mujer "Cuando terminemos de trabajar volveremos" y así los niños se quedaron solo, las horas pasaban y los adultos todavía no regresaba, mas los niños creían que todavía estaban trabajando ya que oían un claro Clap Clap.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que Kyoko ato una rama a un árbol para que cuando el viento soplara, la rama se golpee contra el árbol, haciendo un sonido parecido al de un hacha.

"Deberíamos volver" dijo Tsuna, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y ella tenía miedo.

"Todavía no" dijo Reborn "Esperemos a que la luna salga" Tsuna no entendía, sin embargo, acepto la decisión de Rerborn.

Cuando la luna salió y estaba en su mejor posición, la luz ilumino a las piedritas blanca, formando un claro camino hacia su casa.

A la mañana siguiente los niños tocaron la puerta de su casa "¡hemos llegado!" gritaron ambos. Kyoko estaba furiosa, sin embargo, el Colonnello estaba feliz de poder ver de nuevo a sus hijos.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo al final del día mientras abrazaba a los niños.

Y vivieron felices… por un corto tiempo. A los pocos días una hambruna, mucho más devastadora que la anterior, azoto la región.

Y una vez más Kyoko decidió que era hora de dejar a los niños.

Colonnello se negó, pero como la vez anterior, su mujer lo persuadió, diciendo que era lo mejor. Y como era de esperarse los niños la escucharon.

"No te preocupes Tsuna" dijo Reborn "siempre podemos hacer lo mismo que la anterior vez"

Sin embargo, esa noche la mujer cerró la puerta de la casa. Alego que estaba preocupada por que los niños, al ser muy pequeños y traviesos por lo que podían escapar.

* * *

"¿Qué vamos a hacer Reborn?" preguntó Tsuna, una vez los dos estuvieron solos en la soledad de su cuarto.

"Algo se me va a ocurrir" le respondió él.

"Tengo miedo" dijo ella mientras se tapaba más con las cobijas.

"Lo sé" él se rio bajito "Después de todo eres Dame-Tsuna"

"Tonto" susurro ella con un puchero.

Al día siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, la familia de cuatro integrantes salieron de la casa rumbo a lo profundo del bosque.

Tsuna no se había dado cuenta en seguida, pero ya cuando iban un largo tiempo de caminata, pudo notar como Reborn dejaba miguitas del pan que le había dado la malvada madrastra. Después de un tiempo Tsuna tuvo que sacrificar su propio trozo de pan.

Entonces después de un largo tiempo de caminata pararon en lo profundo del bosque, Kyoko volvió a repetir lo mismo que la vez anterior. Dejo a los niños junto a una fogata y se fue junto a su esposo.

Tsuna y Reborn esperaron mucho y cuando estaba oscureciendo decidieron volver a casa, pero cuál fue su sorpresa… ¡las miguitas de pan no estaban! Todas habían sido comidas por las aves del bosque.

"¡No puede ser!" gritó Tsuna.

"Tks… nos fue peor de lo que pensaba"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó la niña.

"Que más tonta, encontrar la salida de este lugar"

Los dos niños emprendieron una caminata tratando de recordar por donde habían ido. Sin embargo, estaban más perdidos que antes.

Solos, hambrientos y con mucho miedo se hallaban en un bosque si una salida a la vista, vagaron por horas, hasta que por fin encontraron un claro… pero más sorprendente que eso ¡encontraron una casita hecha de dulces!

"¡Chocolate!" grito Tsuna y salió corriendo hacia la casita, Reborn la siguió y aunque pensaba que no era buena idea, el hambre ganó.

Sin embargo, ambos niños no sabían que, desde lo profundo de la casita, una malvada bruja los miraba.

**Continuara…**


End file.
